John Finch
John Finch is the boyfriend of Evelyn Hunt, Owen's mother. History Meeting Evelyn John met his future girlfriend, Evelyn, at a writers group. She wrote stories about her time in Vietnam, which fascinated John who'd been in the Navy himself. They stayed to talk afterward and six months later, they were still together. Evelyn's Accident John was with Evelyn at her house when she fell in the shower. He'd been making her breakfast because she felt dizzy and he thought it was just because she needed to eat. He accompanied her to the hospital and stayed by her bedside. However, when Evelyn's son, Owen, found out about them, he didn't approve and felt that John was just scamming her. Evelyn had only minor injuries, so they kept her overnight to observe her. John went to her house to take care of the cat and take out the recycling and brought her clothes and a new journal because he couldn't find hers. However, she felt compelled to break up with him because her son didn't like him. Shortly after the breakup, Evelyn had severe abdominal pain. She was rushed into surgery for a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm. John, despite having been dumped, refused to leave the hospital until he knew that she was okay. He sat in the waiting room with Owen while Evelyn was in surgery. When he found out she was okay, he prepared to leave, but before he left, he told Owen that a book he'd ordered for Evelyn was at her house and asked him to make sure she got it. This made Owen realize that John really cares about Evelyn and the two got back together. ("With or Without You") Mt. Baker Fire A fire broke out on Mt. Baker and John was called to the scene. While fighting the fire, he sustained burns to his chest. He slipped an fell in a ravine and was impaled on a metal pole. In the ER, Nathan Riggs pulled out the pole. There was a hole in his pericardium, which he was taken into surgery to repair. After his surgery, he was expected to make a full recovery. ("Things We Lost in the Fire") Relationships Romantic He is dating Evelyn Hunt, who is several years his senior. The two met at a writers group. He loved her stories about her time in Vietnam, so he stayed after to talk to her about them. When they noticed they were the only two left, he asked her to get coffee. She said that six months later, they hadn't run out of the things to talk about. He didn't mind the age difference, saying that they were just years and frankly, years he wished he'd spent with her. She also said that when they kissed, the years between them melted away. When Evelyn was hospitalized after an accident, John fed the cat, took the recycling out, and brought her clothes and a journal. Despite this, she dumped him briefly after her son, Owen, didn't approve of them. However, John refused to leave the hospital until he knew she was okay, so he sat in the waiting room and waited. After he found out she was okay, he went to leave, but first told Owen that he'd ordered a book Evelyn had been looking for and it was in her house. That led Owen to see that John really cares for Evelyn and John and Evelyn got back together. ("With or Without You") Career He did a stint in the US Navy, which drew him to Evelyn's stories about her time in Vietnam. He is currently a firefighter with the Seattle Fire Department. ("With or Without You") When there was a fire on Mt. Baker, John was on a team of firefighters that got trapped. ("Things We Lost in the Fire") Notes and Trivia *He was 35 at the time of Evelyn's hospitalization. *He doesn't speak during his second appearance on the show. Gallery Episodic 11x17JohnFinch.png|With or Without You 12x08JohnFinch.png|Things We Lost in the Fire Appearances fr:John Finch Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Firefighters